Night of the Precedent
by Catpaw
Summary: A story of a Mithra, about her past and current... Will she find hope or fall into darkness? Conflicted by the cloaked man that has been trailing behind her... The Shadowlord rises again... Chronicle Five up
1. Prologue

Night of the Precedent...  
  
(A Tale of Woe)  
  
A Final Fantasy XI Story...  
  
"Through my eyes, you could not see...  
  
Yet you stand by me...  
  
And let the world pass by...  
  
But I could not...  
  
Your warm smile...  
  
That summer breeze...  
  
As we stood there...  
  
We would never know...  
  
That our paths would be spilt...  
  
And our worlds...  
  
Slipping from each other...  
  
...Please come back..."  
  
Written by: Catpaw...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue: Fall of Stone Walls  
  
The smoke and flame bellowed...  
  
Cries beyond the walls...  
  
The blades clashed.  
  
Death's hand grasping all...  
  
Elvaan, Mithra, Galkas, Taru & Humes...  
  
Raged against the foul beasts that bore before them.  
  
Words of magic spells echoed...  
  
Arrows swished by...  
  
Monster screams...  
  
The old and young, ran...  
  
As the strong fought...  
  
They broke through...  
  
Chasing...  
  
Killing...  
  
Leaving none alive...  
  
Down into the burrow of tunnels...  
  
Fleeing the place...  
  
All failed...  
  
Only few survived...  
  
The flags of the nations...  
  
Turned into ash...  
  
Drifting off...  
  
Into the soloing winds...  
  
-------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chronicle One: Your Words

Chronicle One: Your Words

"FATHER!" cried a Mithra child with an outstretched hand as she was being carried away by her mother...

The Mithra's father, an Elvaan warrior, graced with midnight black semi-long hair; stole a last glance and smile towards his daughter as he returned to his fight with the enemy... The cries of battle errupted from within him as he slayed with his blade.

Her mother, also Mithra, poised with semi-long white hair and a scar on her right eye earned from training at a young age; continued carrying her child... the child would not forget his dying scream...

It echoed down the tunnel, engraved into the young mind. The mother halted...

"...Mother...?" the tiny voice asked, scared; as she clutched onto her mother's sleeve.

The mother gave no reply... she slowly put down her child, sorrow in her eyes...

"Do not get seen... get away from this place..." she softly said.

"...but..."

"Do not question, run..."

With that, the child ran and took heed of shelter where no one could see... The mother turned to the monsters that reeked of blood. Drawing her katana...

"You shall not go any futher!" she shouted and prepared battle stance.

"...mother..." the child wimpered...

The battle raged on, the mother took down most but was injured. As a Samurai's duty, die with honor...

The final blow was decided... she had fallen... dead...

The monsters left... Silent tears rolled down the child's face...

"...mother... father..."

She crept from her hiding place, unaware of the one monster that was left behind. She saw the dead bodies, the image would be burned in place.

The monster behind her moaned, which startled the child... Making her tripped over a hand that layed carelessly.

The monster charged, the child got to her feet and ran... Making her way pass the endless stone walls, she saw some more monsters, corning two Hume children... she continue to run... the monster continue to persuit... suddenly, something strange happened.

A boy, out of no where, took on the monster... with a one handed sword...

"Run!" he shouted.

She needed no advice, she continue to run...

Miles after miles, she staggered on... and reaching the end... she had fled, a town of Vana'Diel... in ruins...

After many days, she finally colasped just inside the gates of a stone city, Bastok...

...Many Years Later...

The young Mithra who was once small, grew up from a caring of a mother, who pitied on the first sight of the child. Now, eighteen years old, she gained friends and was a swell fighter, she carried the name of Bastok highly. She was heading to the Grand Duchery of Jeuno; for another mission assigned by Bastok.

"Ah, Catpaw," the Ambassador of Bastok greeted, "nice to see you again."

"As well as you, sir," the Mithra addressed. "How are you feeling?"

At that comment she said, Altair, the ambassador laughed, "After you found me down in Delkfutt's Tower, I'm fine!"

"...ah..." she muttered as she slightly moved her head to look at the floor.

She was remembering that dreadful event, running through the tower for the key to unlock where the ambassador was; she was with a Dragoon at the time...

Just Catpaw and an Elvaan Dragoon, ran up the stairs that lead to the ambassador... The Elvaan's armor clanged loudly as he ran, followed quietly but hastly behind was his wyvern... As they came the room filled with giants, he raised a hand to halt Catpaw.

"Let's sneak around them, be careful... We'll get to that door." he ordered.

She just nodded to his reply and followed behind, surely they got to the door. She unlocked it, and there, she saw, the ambassador, on the ground.

"Oh no!" she cried and ran over to his side, kneeling beside him.

The Dragoon remained silent...

The ambassador moaned and sat up, grasping his head in pain.

"Are you alright?" the Mithra asked.

She studied the ambassador, he was an older Hume with a beard and mustache, of course, one of the two main races in Bastok.

The ambassador groaned, "Yes I am alright... some monsters ambushed me from behind... and when I awoken, well... I ended up here. What are you doing in a place like this?"

Catpaw managed to say, "...I was assigned to find you by your assistant, and I'm from Bastok..."

The ambassador stood up, "I see, let us take a leave of here..."

He spotted the dragoon and turned back to the Mithra, "Is he with you?"

Catpaw jumped at the remark, "He is just a friend!"

He muttered something under his breath and said, "...come on, let's go..."

"Catpaw?"

"Hm? oh! Sorry, sir!"

"You are to go to the Audience Chamber for your briefing... here is your Audience Chamber pass to see the Grand Duke."

"Thank you, sir." she took the pass and saluted the ambassador; she took her leave of the Embassy.

A few moments later, Catpaw stood infront of the Palace of the Grand Duke. Upon showing her Audience Chamber pass to the two guards, she was allowed in.

Walking up the stairs, the pale lighted room reflected off the shinny floor. Sitting upon the throne, the one and only Grand Archduke of Jeuno.

"So, you're the new attache. I am Kam'lanaut, Archduke of Jeuno." he introduced himself, a Hume also but with strange marks embedded into his face.

"Yes, I am...I guess..."

"I'd like your nation's help with a certain matter..." he began but was interupted by a sudden person.

A kid dressed in noble clothes, blonde hair, a blue eye and an eyepatch ran beside Kam'lanaut, questioning, "Oh a vistor? Hello there. My name is Eald'narche. Pleased to meet ya."

Catpaw noded and slightly bowed, "Pleased to meet you."

"This is my brother. Don't let him bother you."

Kam'lanaut cleared his throat, resuming, "Now, let us get down to business, I summoned you here for a certain mission. Have you heard of the Shadow Lord?"

Catpaw glanced up to the Archduke, answering, "Yes I have heard before. From a person I met at Holaris Peak, after I slayed the dragon of San D'Oria..."

Eald'narche stepped up, "My sources tell me that beastmen in Davoi, Beadeaux, and Castle Ozroja are conspiring to return him to Vana'diel.

"They seek to do so by harnessing the power of mysterious stones called Magicite. To stop their nefarious plan, I want you to go to those three places and seize that magicite. I will issue an airship pass upon reciept of the three magicite. With it, you can swiftly travel home, or to any civilized land, for that matter." explained the Duke.

"So they're after the magicite, are they? I wonder what this means... Take extra special care. The thought of a world under the control of the beastmen makes me shudder. I bet the beastment have traps waiting. First, you've got to find out as much as you can."

"Eald'narche speaks the truth. Start by finding out what you can in town. I'm counting on you!" the Duke finished his briefing.

Catpaw bowed and started to walk out, but a cloaked, pale skinned man stopped her.

"A moment please," he said, "By the order of of His Grace, we have decided to seek the assistance of the Tenshodo, the organization run by that Aldo fellow. This secert dispatch outlines our wishes. Would you be so kind as to deliver it to him?"

"But of course, I would not defy something from the Duke." she answered.

"He is a man of many talents. It would be wise to seek his acquaintance. Good luck!"

Mawl'gofaur gave her the letter and she resumed her walk out of the palace... 


	3. Chronicle Two: Within the Orc's Keep

Chronicle Two: Within the Orc's Keep  
  
After leaving the Palace of the Archduke, and stepping down the stairs of Ru'Laude Gardens and into Upper Jeuno. She checked the shops, ask civilians nearby, and checked the Inn.  
  
Knocking on the door, a voice answered, "We only serve.. Residents of Windurst, today."  
  
"But, I only ask if a fellow by the name of Aldo, is here."  
  
The voice did not answer her. So with a sigh of defeat, she head down to the steps that lead to Lower Jeuno.  
  
The sounds of shouts, echoed upon the streets of Lower Jeuno. Of course, people and adventures shouting for goods and services. To get away from the noise, she ducked into a nearby Inn. The Neptune's Spire.  
  
A Mithra who was standing by at the counter, jumped at the sight of Catpaw entering.  
  
"Oh! Good day, ma'am!" she said, still startled.  
  
Catpaw nodded and approached the counter, "Do you know of a man by the name of Aldo? I have something from the Archduke."  
  
The Mithra's startled face turned into a serious one, pulling her face closer to Cat, motioning to do the same, she whispered, "Those whom wish to see Aldo, must be a member of the Tenshodo."  
  
Puzzled by the statement, Catpaw took her leave to search for the Tenshodo Invite. She found one in the Auction House, for a mer two thousand gil. Happy with her find but disappointed in her loss of gil.  
  
She muttered to herself, "I should really stop wasting my gil and get myself that dress... a thief like myself can only cough up with so much gil from treasures..."  
  
Returning to the Neptune's Spire, she waved to the Mithra, handing her the Tenshodo Invite and recieving a Tenshodo membership pass in return. Thanking the Mithra, she headed through the doors.  
  
Continuing her walk down the hallway and pass a few more doors, she enters the main room of the Tenshodo. Decorated with a different culture, but mostly Samurai stuff; everyone was wearing a slight Samurai pieces of gear. A small Tarutaru saw Cat and walked up to her, tugging on her pant leg.  
  
"Excuse me miss," the Tarutaru, Sattal-Mansa, greeted. "I believe you are going to meet with Aldo, perhaps?"  
  
Cat blinked at the question, "Yes I am. But why did you stop me?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"And it is?"  
  
"Since I know you'll be needing something for something from our leader, Aldo. Just a few items to go further into Beadeaux. I ask of you to bring me a Quadav Charm and a Quadav Augery Shell. In return I will give you, Coruscant Rosary and a Black Matinee Necklace."  
  
"......alright. I'll get them for you. Now, excuse me, I need to speak with Aldo."  
  
Cat continued her walk and through the final doors, to Aldo's office. Upon entering, she saw a Hume, dressed in an arabian outfit with a cape and turban, equiped with a dagger.  
  
"Excuse me," Cat started, "are you Aldo? I have a letter from the Archduke."  
  
Aldo turned to the sound of Catpaw, stating, "So you're the new diplomatic attache. You've got a secert message from the Archduke? Well, let me see it."  
  
Cat handed Aldo the letter, he quickly examined it, "I see. Thanks for getting this to me. It says I'm suppose to tell you about Magicite."  
  
He let out a sigh and then resumed, "Magicite is found deep inside Castle Oztroja, Davoi and Beadeaux. But those places are thick with beastmen, and those beastmen are quite cunning. You'll need this to get inside Beadeaux."  
  
He handed a silver bell to her. Suddenly, a woman, dressed in a noble dress with brown hair, entered the room.  
  
"Aldo..." said the woman.  
  
Both Aldo and Cat turned to the woman, Aldo answered, "What is it, Verena? Can't you see I have a guest?"  
  
"I know. That's what it's about. I heard that the archduke has made a statement..."  
  
"He's ordered all beastment out of Jueno. He must not think its safe to have them around anymore." Aldo replied.  
  
"What? I think those creeps in the palace are a lot worse than any beastmen we have here! It's like they're wearing masks... you can't tell what they're thinking. And their eyes are like cold stones. You're not going to follow that order, are you?" Verena questioned.  
  
"Well, I know how you feel, but with beastmen on the rampage out there, you can't blame people for feeling jittery about the ones in here. You've heard about all that, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I've heard. But the beastmen in town haven't ever hurt anybody!"  
  
"I know that, Verena... But I don't think the average Jeunoan would agree."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Maybe it's the wise thing to do. You know, taking actions before things get out of hand. Well, I'll see if I can think up a better alternative. Do not worry. I'd be the last guy to chase them out of town."  
  
"Okay. You promised, remember!"  
  
A small voice crept from behind the door, "Verena..."  
  
"Oh!" Aldo jumped and turned to Cat, who was puzzled.  
  
Verena walked to the person, "Fickie! Fickie... Are you alright?"  
  
Catpaw reconized the monster and instantly recoiled.  
  
"That's a weird thing to ask, I'm always all right. How about you? You look pale!" the goblin, Fickblix exclaimed.  
  
Verena stammered "Oh, um... No, no, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, all right. Well, let's get going!"  
  
"Um okay." Verena agreed and left the room with Fickblix.  
  
Catpaw's heart returned to a steady beat, she never liked goblins, well except for the Weavers... Aldo had meantioned the location of the three magicite again and told her that she was dismissed to go search.  
  
Humbly walking out of the Neptune's Spire Inn, she decided to call up a few friends.  
  
After several minutes, she assembled a team. A male Elvaan Paladin by the name of Trobian, a male Elvaan Dragoon known as Tilik, a male Hume Paladin and a fellow linkshell member, Alexei and a Mithra White Mage for help. They were all various levels.  
  
The white mage casted Teleport-Holla on the party and they arrived by the Crag. Jumping down from the arrival spot, they started to run to Davoi; the dwelling of the Orcs.  
  
"Well this is going well..." Trobian muttered and scouted the area, covered in orcs.  
  
Tilik rolled his eyes, turned to the young Mithra, "Hey Cat, shall we go?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"...we need sneak and invisible to get past these guys or we'll be in a lot of battles." Alexei stated.  
  
The White Mage casted the spells and they ran to the area, passing the orcs.  
  
"Well, is this the place?" Cat asked as she poked a wall that warped with red and green.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Trobian said as he passed her, showing the item to progress futher.  
  
Tilik was ahead, everyone went through, Catpaw wasn't sure to go through the Wall of Evil with her item, "Davoi Charm".  
  
"...Well there's no Orcs," Alexei reported as he caught up with the others.  
  
"That's good!" chimed Catpaw as she ran up to the Magicite. "Is this it?"  
  
"Yes." Trobian replied as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Touch it, Cat!" Tilik encouraged.  
  
"I guess there's no harm..."  
  
Catpaw extended her arm, placing her hand on the Magicite that stood there, glistening in its green raidence. It felt warm, but hard...  
  
"Cat!" voices exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, she passed out...  
  
"CAT!"  
  
It became white.  
  
And images appeared within her subconcious...  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, ghostly watching a scene.  
  
"You called for me, Your Majesty?" a long orange haired Elvaan in leather armor, asked.  
  
"Francmage? I was not expecting you so soon, Monarlais...tell him." the king of San D'Oria ordered.  
  
"...what's going on?" Catpaw ran up, but merely ignored since she was just a viewer and a ghost. "The King of San D'Oria?! Who are you people?!"  
  
"Yes, sire. Francmage, I've summoned you here today to talk about one thing-- the Northlands investigation." another Elvaan spoke, dressed in noble clothing.  
  
Francmage tensed, "Oh, yes, that. Those Bastoker Humes are causing no end of trouble-- saying that they won't want to investigate here, there and the other place..."  
  
"..........I know that the Humes can't seem to get along with Galka that much...." Cat muttered as she put her hands on her hips, sighing.  
  
An elder Elvaan stepped up, greyed with old age and possibably a mage, Muchavatte spoke up, "It is true! The Humes are fools, and no better. Can they truely believe that same ancient power lies hidden in that foresaken wasteland? Hah! Do they hope to find the gates to eternal Paradise there, in that lair of fiends most uncouth? Preposterous!"  
  
Periduque, the Elvaan that spoke before, returned the voice of command, "We must take control of this situation immediately. Still, we can not let them walk about the Northland, freely. Who knows what they're plotting under the guise of this "investigation". Francmage, listen. Go with the investigation party, and keep a close eye on what your foreign "friends" do. They are up to something for in that wasteland, do not let them take it. Understand?"  
  
Francmage noded and bowed, "As you command, my lord. I would give the very blood that runs in my veins if it were to further the cause of our Kingdom. You can rely on me."  
  
"...what is this "investigation" they're talking about?" Catpaw questioned as she floated over to examine Francmage.  
  
Muchavatte spoke again, "These foreigners are wily and faithless. Never let down your guard, and may the godness of the Dawn protect you in her mercy. The King has taken a beautiful queen, and I think a splendid addition to the royal family is not far off. An heir, perhaps... We people of San D'Oria, too, must ever look to the future. The Elvaan must not fall behind foreigners, in power or faith."  
  
"I understand, Your Grace."  
  
"Very Good. Do well, Francmage." the King dismissed Francmage.  
  
"Yes sire! My life for the Kingdom!"  
  
Catpaw continued to hover, "...so this must be the past. The Queen of San D'Oria died a bit ago and Trion and his brother grew..."  
  
A flash of white blinded Cat for a brief second.  
  
"Where am I now?" she questioned, looking around in a cold area. "Reminds me of Qufim in Jueno..."  
  
She instantly reconized Francmage, but he was with two others. She reconized the race immeditally. A Tarutaru and Mithra, possibably from the nation of magic, Windurst.  
  
"As I though, there is nothing here..." Francmage muttered. "Only barren wastelands as far as the eye can see."  
  
The Tarutaru, Iru-Kuiru, cried, dressed in mage's clothes, "But there is something wrong about this place, I can feel it! I don't think-wink we should leave Xacabard yet!"  
  
"Xarcabard? So this must be the place?" Cat questioned, floating along the tunnel top, following the trio.  
  
A Mithra, by the name Rabntah, sniffed around for clues, "I agree. My nose has never failed me, but I don't smell anything. That's not normal. Something really terrible must've happened here a long time ago."  
  
Francmage shouted, "Ridiculous. We cannot base our decisions on your feelings alone. You can stay and look for whatever this "terrible thing" is suppose to be here, but I--"  
  
Suddenly a male Hume with a beard and mustache ran up to the group, "Help! Come quick! Raogrimm and Cornelia, they--"  
  
"Cornelia?!" Catpaw shouted, knowing the name of the Bastokian president's daughter.  
  
"Ulrich? What happened?!" Francmage questioned.  
  
Ulrich explained hastely, "We were attacked by fiends, and Raogrimm and Cornelia fell down a crevice.."  
  
Iru jumped at the remark, "Oh, no! Oh, no!"  
  
Rabntah stepped forward, "Where?!"  
  
"This way!" Ulrich directed.  
  
They ran across the snowy fields. Followed closely behind by Cat.  
  
They searched for hours, but to Catpaw it was only mere minutes. Francmage and Ulrich walked up a bit more than Iru and Rabntah. Iru stopped.  
  
"Raogrimm and Cornelia...where...could they have gone?"  
  
Rabntah explained to Iru, "We have to assume the worrrst. If I can't find them, no one can."  
  
Francmage sighed, annoyed, "Why must Humes and Galka be so irreponsible?! It is their fault for wandering off without telling us! There is too few of us left to continue. I say we go back. Besides, we would find nothing even if we stayed."  
  
"I second that. I've had enough of this crrreppy place anyway."  
  
"B-but, there are still places we haven't looked--" Iru choked out.  
  
"...poor guys..." Catpaw muttered as she glanced around.  
  
"We have seen enough. There is nothing here but dust and ruins. We accomplished nothing but loosing two members of our party and wasting an extra ordinary amount of time..."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. This whole expedition was a failure. Let's head back tomorrow." Ulrich suggested as he walked ahead, but followed closely behind by Francmage.  
  
"Ulrich. Tell me something... Was it really an accident?" Francmage questioned the Hume.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Is it not true that there is some....shall we say, tension, between Humes and Galka in Bastok these days?"  
  
"What is he getting to?" Catpaw asked, walking up to the Elvaan and Hume.  
  
"Are you accusing me of something, Elvaan?"  
  
"Hah! Calm down. I do not care if it was an accident or not. I care even less about your little country's problems. Just... do not cause anymore trouble with such trivial matters while I am around. That is all."  
  
Silence arose quickly and followed by the footsteps of the group. Catpaw, however remained in the spot she was.  
  
Another white flash startled her.  
  
As it settled, she reconized the place, she was in San D'Oria again.  
  
"What the?!" was her cry when she got up from her fallen state.  
  
Looking around, she reconized the place, the prision area of San D'Oria, in the Chateau D'Oraguille, known as Bostaunieux Oubliette.  
  
"It is quite late to be up and about..." said an Elvaan gaurd.  
  
"You... you can see me?!" she ran up to the guard, waving her hand infront of his face.  
  
"...Sir Francmage. Is something wrong?"  
  
Cat sighed in defeat, turning to see the same Elvaan from before.  
  
"Ah, Courisaille." Francmage greeted. "It is nothing. I could not sleep, so I decided to take a walk. Leave me; I am fine."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Catpaw watched Francmage walk down a corridor... Urge to follow, but, she was repeatively running in a spot.  
  
Suddenly, a shout came from the corridor, "No! Not you...? Raogrimm? What do you mean?! He died in an accident! I know nothing!"  
  
Startled both Mithra and Elvaan guard, the guard took a step foreward as Cat could not move from her spot.  
  
"....S-Sir... Francmage?"  
  
A final scream was ushered and all went silent. Catpaw stood, wide eyed.  
  
"...oh no..."  
  
"Cat!" a voice called to her.  
  
"Cat! Wake up you silly kitty!"  
  
"Come on, Catpaw, you're not dead or anything..."  
  
"unggh... shut up Alexei..." Catpaw muttered as she sat up, grasping her head with her left hand. "What happened?"  
  
"I guess you passed out..." one of her friends stated.  
  
"Well, I didn't pass out when I touched the Magicite," Alexei said, scratching the back of his head with his glove.  
  
"Next Magicite?" Tilik suggested.  
  
"To Beadeaux!"  
  
The White Mage started to cast Teleport-Dem. It was the closest crag to Beadeaux. As little as they knew it... Catpaw was being watched.  
  
"....it has been so long.... my friend..." 


	4. Author Notice

Author's Notice

Ok, I'm sorry that I delayed on posting this.

All characters mentioned in this story belong to their rightful owners on the server Pandemonium and also Squaresoft/SquareEnix.

Certain segments of the story were replayed via la Past-Teller Bard and I had to rewrite it on paper and then retype it into the story.

Thank you for the reviews so far and enjoying my story thus far. :3

Sincerly,  
Catpaw 


	5. Chronicle Three: Memories in Beadeaux

Chronicle Three: Memories in Beadeaux 

"...these Chocobo prices are high..." muttered Cat as she rode behind.

They had just entered Passhow Marshes from Konschtat Highlands, riding on Chocobos. Passing many monsters. From Quadavs to Malboros and Goobbues.

The reach on the enterance of Beadeaux, the Chocobos became wild with fear, ditching their riders and rode off.

"...that was sure odd." Alexei stated, fixing up his shoulder guard of his armor.

The rest of the group nodded, Tilik had whistled for his Wyvern, Ember.

"Cat, Alexei, you guys wait here, we'll go get the Quadavs with those two items." Trobian stated as he, Tilik and the white mage ran off farther into Beadeaux.

Alexei and Catpaw wandered around, poking at the water and soft ground. The occassional Pugil and Quadav would attack them, taking it down no problem. Then a few minutes later, the trio came back with the two Quadavs with the needed items along with many other Quadavs... Trobian focused on the other Quadavs that tagged along. The White Mage Mithra healed and fought. Both Go'Bhu Gascon and De'Vyu Headhunter fell. Aquiring enough Quadav Augury Shells and Quadav Charms for both Alexei and Catpaw.

"I guess its time for both Catpaw Alexei to head back to Jueno." the white mage suggested.

"We'll stay here. Killing some monsters." Trobian grinned as he ran off, drawing his sword.

Tilik sighed and lead the way out of Beadeaux followed by Catpaw and Alexei.

After several minutes of running through the marshlands, they ended out in Rolanberry Fields. Catpaw stretched at the warmth of the sun and the green scenery.

"Finally! Out of that murky place!" she smiled.

"We'll be heading back there soon again."

"Awwww..."

"...Yuck... I got swamp water in my boots!" Alexei groaned as he let out the water in his boots, hopping on one foot.

Tilik lead the way, sticking to the main path for many adventurers. They passed Quadavs that occupied the area. Cat pointed out at the Berry Grubs that tended the berry fields.

"Ooo! Crawlers!"

"They're not really powerful unlike that thing over there." Tilik explained and pointed at a Goobbue Farmer.

Many minutes later they approached Lower Jueno, Tilik told them that he'll be waiting at the Chocobo Stables. Both Catpaw Alexei took off to the Neptune's Spire Inn...

"I'll beat you!"

"Not fair, Cat! You have Flee!"

Cat laughed as she triggered her thief ability Flee and ran past many adventurers. She skidded to a stop when she entered the Tenshodo. She looked around for a Taru that she meet before. Then she spotted him.

"I got your items!" she announced and handed them to the small one.

"Thank you so very much. Here is your items in return of mine."

A few minutes later after Alexei and her met up with Tilik and rode Chocobos back to Beadeaux.

"About time you got back," Trobian greeted as he finished off a Quadav.

"Sorry for taking so long!"

"Cat was pointing out at things along the way," Alexei smirked.

Cat made a face at Alexei then turned back to the rest of the group, "Let's go get the Magicite!"

After following the two Elvaan, they approached the first door. They all entered. Someone, cloaked watched as they entered, all was seen was a grin then he disappeared.

The second blockade wasn't that bad, they entered into the room of the Magicite.

"Wow... its green."

"No monsters again..."

"Let's get this over with..."

"Cat, I hope you don't faint again..."

"I'll be waiting here with a Teleport-Mea ready, you all have crystals right?"

"Yes."

Catpaw approached the Green Magicite, it glowed peacefully. Placing her hand on it, it felt like before, warm and hard... Alexei glanced at Cat and nodded.

A voice was heard in her mind. "Catpaw..."

"Huh?"

"I didn't say anything, Cat." Alexei looked at her, confused.

"Catpaw... Do you wish to see events of the past?"

"...you mean like before?" she whispered.

"...Cat?" Alexei turned to her, starting to worry.

She suddenly started to feel weak... she fell to her knees... her hand never leaving the Magicite's surface... Which alarmed Alexei.

"Cat!"

The rest of the group turned, noticing that Cat had fallen.

Cries of her friends voices began to become faint. As she slipped into unconciousness, again...

"Those 'explosives' - pretty amazing, aren't they?" a Hume male spoke to another.

"Indeed. Without them, we would not have been able to dig that mine. Now, finally, we can compete with San D'Oria for power."

"...where am I?" Catpaw questioned as she got up. "Why am I in Bastok!"

"Heh, Quadav aren't good enough to live in there! One blast should take care of them... " said the first Hume as they continued walking down Bastok Markets.

"...the beginning of Zeruhn Mines? Or Palborough Mines?"

Two Galkas walked through the gate from South Gustaberg, a young one and older one.

"What is the matter, Babenn?" the young Galka asked.

The Galka, Babenn answered, "Lord Raogrimm... We've found the Quadav temple in the mines, as you suspected. I-I could not stop them."

"Raogrimm... where have I heard that name before?" Catpaw thought as she scratched her head.

"That is unfortunate... As always, they don't even try to understand." Young Raogrimm stated and walked away.

Laughter of young children ran past the older Galka as they played.

A flash of blinding whiteness opened and then closed. She was in a different area...

"What the...?"

"Hah. Nothing. With all the Quadav guarding the place, you think we'd find a treasure or two!" Ulrich laughed. "C'mon, let's move! Let's just finished this job and go."

"...Is that... Cornelia?"

"Ulrich, wait!" A female Hume by the name of Cornelia outstretched her hand.

"As I thought... they were trying to protect their eggs... But they don't even try to understand..." Raogrimm muttered to himself.

Another flash errupted and blinded. Then finally settled.

"...oh no." Cat muttered. "Not here again..."

She had returned to Xarcabard, along with two Humes and a Galka...

"Is that all you've got, Raogrimm!" Ulrich shouted at Raogrimm.

"Ulrich, why!" the Galka shouted at the Hume, he had not drawn his weapon.

The Hume spitted at the question and drew his sword, "Why? Because I never liked you, that's why!"

"You will never get away with this, Ulrich!"

"Watch me!" he shouted.

As Ulrich went to go stab Raogrimm, Cornelia jumped in the way, taking the blow, "Cornelia!" the Galka cried out in surprise.

"No!" Cat cried and ran through the thick snow, tripping and falling.

Ulrich had backed up, dropping his sword, "Wh-what have I done!"

He ran away from the two. Raogrimm picked up Cornelia, slowly hugging her.

"Why!"

"I... couldn't let you die here, Raogrimm... There are people who need you..."

"Cornelia! No... NOOOO!" Raogrimm cried as he grasped her tighter...

"...this shouldn't have happened..." Cat muttered with the last of her strength and then passed out...

The blizzard picked up and blinded all...

Children's laughter was heard in her mind... meadows of grass and flowers layed anew... The sky was clear.

"Am I dreaming...?" she asked herself as she sat up.

"Oh, Cat, you've woken up." Greeted a Hume Male as he offered his hand to help her up.

Accepting it, now standing on her feet.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Not far from San D'Oria..."

"...but... I was in Beadeaux... with the magicite... and I think I had passed out..."

The male Hume hugged her, "Maybe you were dreaming..."

"...no..." she broke the hug, "I was with Alexei, Tilik, Trobian and a white mage..."

She stared into the eyes of her friend, "Will there ever be a time like this...? Just the two of us...?"

The Hume shifted his head, avoiding her eyes. "...there would never be..."

Confused by her friend's statement the sky turned dark and wind picked up, she turned to see what was going on.

"...Wilhelmcaster...? Wil? Do you know what's..." she turned back. "...Wil?"

He had vanished.

"What is that...?" she squinted to see what was coming towards her.

Suddenly she realized... Monsters!

Frozen in terror, she tried to run but could not. Many images flashed in her head... Frightening images... She fell to her knees...

"Mother... father..."

Her scream echoed through the area... and back into reality.

"Cat! You're okay!" Alexei welcomed.

Tilik hugged her, comforting her startling scream, "Its ok..."

The white mage blinked, slightly stunned by Cat's scream.

Trobian turned from his spot on the wall, commanding. "Its time to go to the final place."

The White mage charged up Teleport Mea and they all warped.


	6. Chronicle Four: Castle Oztroja, Final Ma...

Chronicle Four: Castle Oztroja, Final Magicite Resting Place 

As the quad of four arrived at the Crag of Mea, something seriously strange happened.

"Off to the final Magicite that resides in Castle Oztroja!" Catpaw announced as she jumped off the side of the crag and to the Chocobos.

Alexei soon followed. As they rode into Meriphataud Mountains, Tilik, Trobian and the white mage were no where to be found.

"Where are they?" Cat asked as she stopped her chocobo.

"...They're gone..."

"...So, now what are we going to do?"

"Look for new members?"

Several minutes later, they had arrived at Castle Oztroja. It was quiet... Many adventurers passed by, both Cat and Alex tried to get him or her to join them...

"This is going no where." Cat sighed defeatedly as she kicked a nearby rock.

"Wait! I got someone!"

"Whom?"

"A Taru black mage and white mage."

"Alright!"

The two dashed off and came across the mage Taru that would help them. Leading the way, as Catpaw and Alexei were enchanted in spells of Invisible and Sneak.

Hours later, they had passed many Yagudo that plagued the halls, from warriors to mages.

"...are we there yet...?" Catpaw moaned as she dragged herself along.

The Taru pointed to the door, it was guarded by two Yagudo.

Breaking the two hiding spells, Catpaw darted behind one Yagudo, activating Sneak Attack; dealing heavy damage.

The Yagudo that she had attacked turned around and tried to wallop her with it's weapon, she blocked the attack with her sword. The other Yagudo charged at her, but was blasted aside by the Taru mage. Alexei jump attacked the Yagudo from the side. The battle raged on. The Mage took care of the one Yagudo he was fighting... As Cat and Alex tried fending off theirs...

"Cat! Watch out!" Alexei shouted as the Yagudo turned to bash Cat away.

Dodging the blow, Catpaw goes to counterattack but out of no where, a club walloped her in the back of head. She fell to the ground, unconscious...

"Damnit!" Alexei cursed as he swinged his blade at the enemy.

"FIRE!" cried the Taru and blasted the other Yagudo with the spell.

Several minutes later, the battle was over and Cat had regained consciousness.

"ow... that hurt..." she grumbled as she recollected her weapon.

"Here, let me help you up," Alexei pollitely offered.

As Alex lifted Cat back onto her feet, the door opened magically. The trio continued through.

Many more minutes continued on as they continued walking down the corridors. Finally coming across the door that would allow them to go to the Magicite that waited.

"Thanks so very much," Catpaw thanked the Taru, whom nodded back.

Alexei ran up to the magicite, which glowed a firery red. He glanced back at Catpaw.

"Maybe you shouldn't come over here... I don't want you to faint again..."

Cat blinked, seeming not to hear him... She started towards the magicite.

"Cat!"

The Taru jumped up, startled by Alexei.

Everything was blinded by white light.

"Summoning, you say?" asked a female Taru, her hair done up in a big braid.

"Yes," A high official Taru male walked forward, "I would like to name this magic "summoning". The divine texts depictit in the form of the Star Sibyl commanding a great beast. At any rate, we are very close. Soon, the magic of summoning will be complete."

A ghostly figure of Alexei sat up, rubbing his head. "Ugh... where am I?"

"Hmmm..." Star Sibyl pondered.

Karaha-Baruha looked at her confused, "Are you uneasy, Your Holiness?"

Startled by the appearance of two of the highest people of Windurst infront of him, Alex got up and waved his hand infront of the male Taru; after getting no response, he sighed. "I guess they can't see me... Why are they talking about Summons?"

"Yes..." Star Sibyl raised her head and continued, "Very. Time is of the essence. The lines of battle are at Tahrongi Canyon and draw close to Sarutabaruta. The attack on Oztroja shall fail, and many flames of life will be extinguished...like the Star Reading, long ago."

"Place your trust in me, Your Holiness," Karaha-Baruha bowed, "Windurst shall escape its fate of ruin. The Book of the Gods has taught me everything. It told me the meaning of the tower and the fountain. And it has taught me how to command the greatest of beasts."

Alexei blinked, slightly confused, "Is this the past?"

Another white flash blinded him...

A male Taru ran through Yagudo with a spell, damaging those whom passed his way.

"Shoo! Shoo!" cried the Taru. "Keep your grimy claws off of Windurst Orastery Minister, Ajido-Marujido!"

A Yagudo quacked at the minister, holding onto its staff, "You are a fool for coming here to the throne room... alone. You say you are the Windurst Orastery minister, Ajido-Marujido?"

"Gawk!" A Yagudo Templar stepped up, "Orastery minister? And I am Aviatory minister! How do we know what you speak is not lies? Gawk! I should cut you up and send you to Heaven's Tower! Gawk! Gawk!"

"Kahk!" The previous Yagudo spoke, "Silence... Our little friend came all the way from Windurst to greet us. Let us hear what he has to say."

Minutes passed as Ajido-Marujido explained. The Yagudo glanced at each other...

After it was explained, the Yagudo Avatar spoke, "Kahk-ka-ka! You came all this way to ask about the Full Moon Fountain? Well, you Tarutaru have probably already realized why the Horutoto Ruins were built and why the full moon fountain exsists underneath it. Those ruins are evil. The towers sponge dry the areas around Sarutaburta of all their magic. You think that we Yagudo are the cause of these wastelands, but you only have yourselves to thank. You-the Tarutaru that activated those Towers!"

Ajido-Marujido spoke back, "The towers are all damaged! How do you explain magic still being drained from the plains of Sarutabaruta? What about you Yagudo? What are those things that you continue digging? Those stones... maybe they are the cause of all this?"

Intently listening, Alexei thought, "Is it because of the Magicite?"

The Yagudo Avatar rose to rebel, "Kahk-ka-ka... I commend you on you perceptiveness. But the reason Sarutabaruta is becoming a wasteland has nothing to do with those stones. That night, twenty years ago when we were defeated by your armies, you made a grand mistake... Kahk! Kahk! You still don't understand? Make your way deep into the centeral tower of the Horutoto Ruins. There you will see first hand what Star Sibyl and those summoners really did. The moon and stars no longer smile upon Windurst. Now, the world shall kneel before the Yagudo!"

Another white flash blinded off and faded into a star light room.

There, Star Sibyl started to chant words as she stood on the astral formation of stars on a platform, "Stars of the Heavens, tell me what to do! Tell me, Karaha-Baraha! Help me!"

A cloaked figure appeared infront of her... Another flash of white appeared.

Laying motionless on the ground, the figures of Alexei and the Taru mage were plainly in view. Catpaw had awoken first.

"Ugh..." she moaned, clutching her head.

"What happen? Are you alright?" a new voice said and approached Catpaw, offering her hand.

"...I touched "that" and I saw bright light... My two friends are knocked out still..."

After helping Catpaw up, Lion walked over to the Magicite. "So, that's what magicite looks like. What could they possibly want with it?"

"I don't know... but... I think its not a good sign..."

"What the...?" Lion jumped in surprised.

Cat turned from Lion's startled face and faced the trouble, "?...!"

A dark figure composed of dark mist formed together infront of the two.

"You are too late..." the darkness grumbled in a low, threating voice... "I have already awakened."

"Your anger"  
A flash of herself getting mad at a friend.  
"...cowardice"  
A flash of herself backing away from a fearsome foe.  
"...envy"  
A flash of herself being envious of one of her friends with another girl.  
"...arrogance"  
A flash of herself smirking and chasing after a tough monster.  
"...and"  
A flash of herself and her love hugging.  
"...apathy"  
A flash of herself being torn away from her love.  
"...from these I will spread the bane that will destroy Vana'Diel."

A small tear trickled from her eye... slipping down to the ground... Absorbed in an instant.

"Who are you?" Lion shouted out.

"Your kind has awakened me... and this time, you will be destroyed! You cannot stop me."

Flames and dead bodies flashed into Cat's mind. The painful images of her parents dead before her eyes... She fell to her knees.

"Vana'Diel will be that grave for you and all your kind!"

With that, the dark mist vanished. Lion remained looking in the direction of the mist.

"Was that a phantom?" she asked the open air, "An image... of the Shadowlord!"

She glanced down at Catpaw, whom was still in a state of shocked, "The Shadowlord? It can't be! His powers can't have returned! ...then it is true."

Suddenly, Catpaw had awaken from her shocked mood, "...what is true?"

"...the beastmen are trying to bring the Shadowlord back."

"...oh no..."

"You be careful, too. Catpaw."

Lion ran off, leaving Catpaw by the Magicite. She had to wait for her friends to awaken before doing anything else.

Several minutes later, both Hume and Taru awoke.

"I saw the Star Sibyl and another man.. talking about summons," groaned Alexei as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Need a warp back?" asked the Taru.

Both nodded and thanked the Taru for the help as both were warped back to Jueno.


	7. Chronicle Five: Lurking Trouble

-- Just a quick note, I know that I've been ignoring this due to current events that is going on in my life... and plus that I had rewritten this chapter four times... First few times was due to virus revamp comp and then I finally had it uploaded on FF but it killed the file due to the upgrade. So I was tired of rewritting it... now that I've gotten back into the swing of writting again I shall continue on! Actually this chapter is much longer than it was originally... X3 Oh btw, there's a cameo character in this chapter, I don't meantion his name though. XD My character, Catpaw, is Thief up until she starts her next mission, Darkness Rising then she becomes a Red Mage for the rest of the story. --

Chronicle Five: Lurking Trouble

After climbing the many stairs that covered the great city, with her friend Alexei, upon returning to the great, white palace of Ru'Lude Gardens; Kam'lanaut, Archduke of Jeuno, welcomed her. Placing down the glowing pieces of Magicite infront of the duke, she stood back to hear his complements about her mission.

"Magicite! Yes, these stones emit the same power as crystals. Though impure, that power is great indeed. Now it is clear why the beastmen gathered where they did. They were drawn to the magicite's great power! Yes it is time to eradicate the beastmen threat once and for all." announced the Duke.

Catpaw nodded, slightly confused but understanding the situation... Kam'lanaut continued.

"I thank you for your service. Here is an airship pass. With it, you may travel to any nation you please."

The cloaked person, Mawl'gofaur approached Catpaw and handed her the airship pass, saying, "The three stones are incomplete, but with the powers of the fourth stone that rests deep beneath Castle Zvahl... Perhaps then the Shadowlord will rise again."

Another cloaked person, Kareh'ayollio approached Cat speaking to her, "Of course the talisman that seals Zvahl's inner depths was put in place over twenty years ago. It would stop any attempt. I've also read that the three keys to open the seal were kept safetly by the three great nations."

"...What are you implying?" she questioned, confused by what the duo told her.

A Galka in Paladin armor suddenly burst through the doors, shouting, "Your Grace!"

Catpaw turned to the Galka as Kam'lanaut brought himself foreward on the throne. "What is it?"

"Dire news, Your Grace! The leaders of all three nations have been attacked!"

Catpaw jumped back in surprisement and shock. The duke retained his composure and returned questioning, "Attacked... by beastmen?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

Kam'lanaut sat back in his throne, his hand gripping the arm rest tightly, "Confound them! They're one step ahead of us. So, they seek to resurrect the Shadowlord... Quite a lofty goal for beastmen."

Cat remained silent, trying to find an answer to this chaos. Would the world be swallowed in pain and misery with darkness once again? Her thoughts were stirred away from her as a voice brought to her attention.

"So be it, then." The Duke turned his head to Catpaw. "Perhaps, you should return to your embassy. I will call for your aid again, soon. Until then, be well."

One of the cloaked men approached her with a letter, "Here, this may inform you about your nation."

After taking the letter, bowing to the Archduke and passsing through the great doors, Eald'narche ran up to her. "Hey, what's going on?"

Cat started to speak but Eald'narche cut her off, "Oh, you don't have to tell me."

He closed his eyes for a brief moment then opened them, "Oh, so you went to Castle Oztroja and met a girl named Verena there. And she gets along with the beastmen. Wow, so maybe we can get along."

Eald'narche turned away from the doors and Cat, and began shouting, "Hey Wolfgang! Wolfie, you here?"

Catpaw couldn't help herself but to snicker at Wolfgang's nickname as a Hume, the Captian of the Jeuno's guards came bounding up the stairs, his armor making noise.

"What would you ask of me, Lord Eald'narche?"

"Could you find someone named Verena and bring her here? I heard she is Aldo's little sister."

Wolfgang bowed, "Of course, my lord. But may I ask why? She seems of... questionable intentions."

"I think she has some nifty powers, so I just want to play with her. That's all. Oh, and don't tell this to Kam'lanaut. I want to surprise him."

Wolfgang bowed again, "As you wish, my lord."

Eald'narche smiled with glee, "Heh, I can't wait!"

Catpaw, now creeped out by Eald'narche; started backing down the stairs and down into the main hall. Continuing walking backwards she does not notice that her friend, Alexei whom is sitting down on the lower steps is there. She ends up tripping over him.

"Gah!"

"Ah! Cat! You okay!" Alexei cried in surprised and stood up, rushing to his friend's aid.

"Ooooowww..." she cried, the letter that was in her hand off to the side.

After helping the Mithra up onto her feet, the Paladin pointed over at the letter, "What's that for?"

"A letter about Bastok, I didn't get to read it yet."

"Hm... I got one also but it was just saying stuff about Sarutabaruta and the towers..."

Catpaw decided to open the letter, after quickly glancing over it, she became alarmed and then started running in the direction of the Port.

Alexei, surprised by Cat's sudden action, bounded after, shouting, "Cat! Where are you going?"

"To Bastok! I have to get there! NOW!"

Practually jumping every single step down the Jeuno staircase to the Port and passing adventurers on the way.

"Huh"  
"HEY"  
"Eeek!"

On reaching the airship departure section of Bastok, flashing her airship pass and handing two hundred gil to the airship guard and let through the doors, Cat slowed her pace. Alexei finally caught up with her, breathing heavy. They waited for the airship to come, discussing the reasons for this sudden trip. A few minutes later, the air wonder of the sky arrived.

"Wow..." both of them spoke at the same time, amazed by the beauty of this wooden structure.

Landing in a sea of water, it was safe for the adventurers to board. Cat wandered around the place, astounded by the artwork that was engraved into the wood. She even checked the map that sat in the back of the room. An hour later, the airship started up its engines and started to move. The sudden jolt made Catpaw collide into another passenger.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" apologized Cat as she picked herself up from her fall.

"Its alright, miss." the Elvaan male replied as he got up and picked up his hat, tipped it, then climbed up the stairs to the top of the machine.

Excited and curious, Catpaw bounded up the steps, closely followed by Alexei. She ran to a rail that surrounded the outside, looking at the scenery. There was a brief wind that grazed the hair back.

"Wow! The ground from up here is so neat! Everyone looks like ants!"

"Hey Cat, you shouldn't be leaning that far out!" cried Alexei as he ran up behind her, "You could fall off of the ship."

"Nah... It wouldn't happen!" she grinned.

"...Just to make sure." Alexei grumbled as he grabbed Cat's belt.

"We will be arriving in Bastok, soon." announced the airship conductor.

Several minutes later, the airship began to dock. The rough landing into the water caught both Alexei and Catpaw off-guard, causing Cat to slam into Alexei whom fell onto the airship floor.

"Welcome to Bastok, please enjoy your stay." the airship conductor announced. Many adventurers drifted off the airship and many others came on.

"Owwwww..." moaned Alexei, sitting himself up, grasping his head. "Cat, you alright?"

Nodding, Catpaw picked herself off of Alexei. She ran to the side of the airship top, got on to the railing and jumped onto the docks, startling Alexei. She left him in admist of shouting at her, she was last seen by Alexei running up the steps and out of the airship docking area.

She bounded up the steps of the airship building, out the doors, continued her running into Bastok Markets and into the Metalworks. She slowed to a stop and waited for the elevator to descend. After waiting the slow arise of the elevator, she dashed over the stairs leading to the door of the President's. Naji close on her heels after she speeded by.

"Mr. President!" she shouted as she kicked open the doors, in admist of catching her breath. "Are you alright?"

Standing infront of Catpaw was Volker, Captian of the Mythril Musketeers; Cid, a famous technician; and Iron Eater, the Galka guard for the President's Office. They didn't seem to hear Catpaw's outbreak, they were hastily talking about something.

"You say someone snuck a familiar into the President's office, but you were not warned of its presence?" the Captian questioned the Galka.

"Yes, sir. We were taken by surprise. I did not think anything like this was possible..."

Volker raised a hand to his chin, "Sir Lucius did send me a report stating that our magicial defenses were inadequate, but I didn't think that they would be so easy to break..."

Iron Eater remained silent, as the President's daughter, Cornelia came running through the doors.

"Father?" she called out, frightened by the worst of what may happened.

"Cornelia..." Cid spoke, trying to calm her.

Startled that Cid was there, Cornelia turned to him, "Uncle Cid! Where's father?"

"Calm down, Cornelia." Cid spoke. "We have the situation under control."

"Is father...? Please don't tell me it's not true!" Cornelia asked, hysterics picking up in her voice.

"Hmph. Don't make a scene. I'm not dead yet." President Karst said as he entered the room from the other side of the office, along with his aide, Lucius.

Flooded with relief, Cornelia ran up to her father, but to only to stop a few steps short.

"Cornelia," the President addressed, "this does not concern you. Go to your room."

Cornelia went to protest but solomly walked towards the doors that the President entered from, lingering about in the doorway.

Karst turned to his aide, "Lucius, explain what happened."

Lucius stepped up and explained. "The familiar used magic to infiltrate the building...then it proceeded to cross the office, straight towards the president's private chambers. Fortunately, the president was awake at the time, and was not injured..."

He hesitated for a moment, then continued, "But they took the tailsman."

Cid exploded with shock, "The tailsman? The key to the Shadow Lord's seal?"

Cat stepped a little bit closer, assimulating the information that she recieved and recalling the words that the Archduke's servents had said.

Lucius nodded, "Twenty years ago, our allied forces defeated the Shadow Lord in the Northlands and sealed him away from our world. Chief Cid and Captian Volker were there, I believe. The three parts of the key to the seal, the tailsmans, were given to each nation's leader for safekeeping. But now, at least one of them are gone."

"Who would do such a thing?" Volker asked.

"Have you not found the culprit yet?" demanded Karst. "Granted, there are many whom bear ill feelings towards me..."

Catpaw had let a small snigger escape from her mouth. She did not support the President with his actions and words to other races and nations. To her, the President was a selfish naive bastard and she could care less about him, hell, she would be glad that he died. The rest of the town was much better than him. But, for the reason why she came all the way to Bastok from Jeuno was because as a Bastokian, she needed to check on the situation and to see if anyone needed assistance.

"But then again, those fools at the Senate are too busy squabbling with each other, and the Galka rebels are too savage to possess any magic skills."

Iron Eater continued to remain silent.

"Father! Don't talk about the Galka that way!" Cornelia shouted, running up to him.

"Why are you still here? Did I not tell you to go to your room?"

Ushering no words, Cornelia ran out of the office. No one bothered to go after her...

"From the reports we have recieved from the other nations, we must assume that the Kindred are trying to bring the Shadow Lord back." Lucius told.

"Then we must go to the Northlands to investigate!" announced Volker.

"The Senate would need to approve before I can let the Mythril Mustketeers go so far away from the city." casually said the President. "It would take too much time and time is a luxury we cannot afford. Besides, the sneate has no sense of crisis... They would reject my proposal."

Volker shifted his weight, "Then..."

"We have to find someone with no legal constraints." smiled Karst.

As if someone had notified everyone in the room, everyone had turned their gaze at Catpaw; whom had taken a small step back in surprise.

"I am assigning you a mission, adventurer, and putting you under the Musketeers jurisdictions." announced Karst, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"You do not have to answer right away, but do you accept?" asked Lucius.

Cat hesitated for a moment, thinking it over. Finally, when her mind came to an agreement, she replied. "Yes."

"Let us speak in private. Volker, come with us." anounced Karst, motioning Catpaw to follow him.

The walked through the doors at the other side of the office, turned left and entered the President's chambers.

"First, let me tell you about your destination." Lucius explained, "You are to journey to the cursed Northlands, to the ruins of Fei'Yin. You will find the ruins at the northeastern corner of Beaucedine Glacier. The city of Fei'Yin was built in acient times by civilization far more advanced that ours. We believe they called themselves the Zilart. There are many other ruins in Vana'diel thought to be their marking. Considering how long ago they were built, their state of perservation is astounding. It is if they were protected by some unseen force that defies time itself."

"Thirty years ago, a multination team was sent to the Northlands to try to uncover the secerts of the Zilart's power. Ulrich, Volker's grandfather - and the captian of the Mythril Mustekeers at the time -- led the Bastokan contingent of that expedition. Unfortunately, they came back empty-handed."

Cat quickly glanced at Volker, whom said nothing. She felt a bit of sorrow towards him, considering that his grandfather tried to kill Raogrimm...

"Captian Volker will tell you the way to your destination. He undertook the same journey twenty years ago, near the end of the Great War." spoke Lucius.

"Even before the war, Fei'Yin was overrun with fiends. We captured it from the Shadow Lord at the cost of many lives. After the war, we set seals on both sides of the border to keep the Shadow Lord minions at bay. One seal in the ruined coliseum on the inside, and another in Fei'Yin on the outside. That was twenty years ago. In those days, we could reach Beaucedine Glacier from East Ronfare through Ranguemont Pass. That is still the only way there, but I believe San D'Oria is guarding that road now. You will have to find some way through." Volker explained.

"Your objective is to ascertain that the seal in Fei'Yin is still intact. If it is not, replace it with the one we will be providing for you." explained Lucius and handed Catpaw the new seal.

Karst asked Cat a question, "Do you not have an airship pass, do you not? Head to Jeuno, and take the flight to San D'Oria as soon as possible. You are dismissed."

Catpaw nodded then saluted to Volker, Lucius and the President and left the room. Walking out of the office and down the steps, she was stopped by Naji.

"You are to head to Fei'Yin and replace the seal if its not intact. Good luck."

Cat nodded, waved farewell to him and headed off on her way. Naji muttered a few words after her.

"...be careful, miss."

Someone on her linkshell caught her attention, asking assistance for a seal in Fei'Yin. She spoke into the pearl as she enjoyed her airship ride to Jeuno. After getting off the ship and heading into Lower Jeuno, ducking into her rented Mog house to prepare herself for the travel. Geared up in warm clothing that covered everywhere for a Red Mage. She left the Mog house to meet with her friend and the rest of the party. They teleported to Xarcabard. The area covered in snow and dark formed coverings with undead limply on guard, with the demons guarding the upper levels. The Castle Zvahl was nearby, but that was not the destination of this mission. Running across the snow, covered by sneak and invisible from the party she was with. They passed through the maze of going up and down in-between ramps of Beaucide Glacier. A few hours later, the arrived infront of Fei'Yin. Shattered ruins layed in the snow, goblins prowling about. Catpaw's sneak and invisible wore off, causing two goblins to spot her and start going in for the attack. With a cry for help as she battled against the goblins, several members of the party came in to help her. A few minutes later, both goblins had fallen and they started their journey inside the ruined tower.

Shadows creep along the white walls... Puppet-like machines trolled around the pillars. The party lead ahead... Pieces of the party became scattered at one point. Cat nearly lost sight of one guiding her to the room. A couple of hours later, all was gathered at the circle. Prepared and ready, the party entered first, Cat last to enter... After being warped to a different area, she did not see her allies, instead, a Galka Dark Knight and a female Hume, talking. She reconized the Hume but forced her memory to recall the Galka.

"Thirty years ago, the three nations--Windurst, Bastok and San D'Oria--sent an expedition to investigate this curse land." spoke the Galka. "The Galka swordsman Raogrimm, the Hume monk Cornelia, the Hume warrior Ulrich... The Elvaan knight Francmage, the Tarutaru white mage Iru-Kuiru, and the Mithra ranger Rabntah were members of the expedition."

At an instance, Cat recalled the memory that floated before her eyes when she hunted for the Magicite. The trouble those six encountered while searching for an answer. She finally reconized the Galka... Zeid, an Iron Musketeer of Bastok but left for an unknown reason. He continued.

"All of theme were great heroes of their people. But they had to cut the expedition short when an accident claimed two of their group. Raogrimm and Cornelia were the ones who died in the accident."

The shuddering image of Ulrich cursing at Raogrimm of his dislike for the Galkas, just as Ulrich was going to stab Raogrimm, Cornelia jumped infront of the Galka and took the blow as Ulrich ran away.

"The others are said to have suffered violent deaths themselves after their return."

The jolt from such a scream from the memory infront of the Magicite dazzled before her eyes. Francmage... She witness his death that had already happened and there was nothing she could do about it...

"Perhaps they had awakened the curse that was said to be buried in this land..." finished Zeid.

"The ancient bane... The Shadow of Darkness -- an image of the Shadow Lord -- told us... that our kind were the ones that had awaken him.That he would spread the bane that will detroy Vana'Diel from our cowardice, rage, envy, arrogance and apathy..." spoke Lion.

"His image?" asked Zied. "I see..."

"The great bane will devour the fair land of Vana'Diel... The ancient seal will be brokn awakening nightmares of ages past. The blood of innocents willl soak the earth, and the world will fall into fear and despair."

"But as one bright star shines through the clouds at night, and as one song rings clear above the roar of beasts, we hold to one hope in these darkest times. That they will come, with the wisdom of ages and the strength of thousands to deliever us from our plight. We await the awakening of the Warriors of the Crystal." finished Lion. "That's an old song... It's called "Warriors of theCrystal", isn't it?"

"Just an old wives' tale, I do not know why I mentioned it..." Zeid muttered as he walked off.

Lion said a few things to Catpaw before ending it with a "Be careful, Catpaw." and headed off.

When Catpaw started to step down the stairway infront of her, she felt the air change a little... She noticed a cloak person standing in the middle of the circle... And her allies still no where to be seen.

Cautiously, she asked the cloaked person, "Who are you and why are you here?"

A smiled was formed on the other's face, "None of your concern for the meanwhile."

Feeling a bit threatened, she drew her sword. The man's smile had turned into a frown.

"I guess I have no choice then..." he muttered to no one in perticular, he started to chant and raise his hands a little.

Forming from the ground, bones and weapons started to appear. Cat reconized the enemies at once, skeletons! Once they were formed, they started to advance towards Cat... The man was no where to be seen. She slashed at a lunging skeleton, shielding herself from another's mace. They kept reforming after being striked down. They were starting to corner her against a wall. Against six skeletons... she could not last forever... 


End file.
